The disclosure relates to a circuit arrangement for detecting a switch position, to an electrical apparatus having such a circuit arrangement and to a method for detecting a switch position.
It is known to provide electrical devices with switches in order to switch the devices on and off. Continuously powered electrical devices, which still draw electrical energy even in the switched-off state, are also known. It is known to equip such electrical devices with apparatuses which are used to detect a switch position of the switch. By way of example, the detection can take place indirectly via a voltage present at a triac, or directly via a signal sent from the switch. In the case of all of said solutions, specially provided electrical and electronic components are necessary to detect the switch position. It is also known to connect resistors in parallel with switches in order to continuously supply power to electronics, for example in the case of machines with restart protection and current limiting at the carbon-brush apparatus.